


Good Morning

by Weevilo707



Series: Taakitz Week 2018 [1]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Bad Cooking, Cooking, Day 1, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Taakitz Week, but now it's a million and one, i know this has been done a million times, kravitz tried to cook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 06:19:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14099124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weevilo707/pseuds/Weevilo707
Summary: It was their first morning in a house together. Their house. Their home, as much as a place on the prime material plane could be for a dead man. Kravitz didn't need to sleep, as much as he enjoyed the chance to now that he had someone to do it with. So, he was awake, and since it was their first morning together, he wanted to do something for Taako.Making him breakfast was a good gesture, right?





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 prompts: 
> 
> Firsts  
> Kitchen disasters  
> “Is there anything I can do?”

Kravitz was an ancient, powerful being. An emissary of the Raven Queen, he helped to enforce the very laws of life and death that kept their world in balance, and he had done so for centuries. He’d seen many disturbing, harrowing sights while in his Queen’s charge. There was not much left in this world that could truly frighten him, after spending so long in the company of what terrified mortals most.

And thus, he was  _ not _ afraid of the spread of ingredients and kitchenware set out in front of him. Anyone who would suggest otherwise was just plain wrong.

It had been their first night in a house together.  _ Their  _ house. Their home, that was mostly Taako’s since Kravitz was still bound to the astral plane and as a dead soul it was where he truly belonged. But this was a new home, one that Taako wanted him to be a part of, and he wanted that too.

And last night had been good. It had been fun and they’d spent most of it planning a housewarming party while drinking what was about enough alcohol to sustain one. It was morning now though, and Taako was still asleep after the late night, but Kravitz didn’t need to sleep. He liked to, now that he had someone to do it with, but he didn’t need it.

So he was awake right now, and it was their first morning together, and so Kravitz was going to make his boyfriend breakfast.

And he absolutely wasn’t terrified of this. Taako was an excellent cook, and he’d seen him in action plenty of times. Sure, he hadn’t cooked in um, what was probably centuries, but he had to of picked up something from watching him.

And he was going to stick with something simple. He wasn’t going to try to bake, because he wasn’t insane. It was going to be some eggs, sausage, a bagel, and scapple.

It was going to be nice, and it wouldn’t be as good as Taako’s cooking but he’d seen Taako eat nothing but fantasy fruit roll ups for a week straight. So Kravitz figured he would still appreciate the gesture if nothing else.

Well, eggs first, alright. He had a pan out, and he tried to remember how Taako liked his eggs. Kravitz quickly realized he didn’t exactly know a lot of many ways to make eggs though, and figured scrambled was his safest bet. He’d seen Taako making those for Angus before, so it was probably safe.

Cracking a few eggs (how many was a good number? One? That didn’t really seem like enough. One more. Hmm, okay another, that was good) into the pan, he was pretty sure he didn’t get any shells in there. Turning the heat on, he broke up the eggs somewhat with the spatula he had out and uh, that should be good? Just let the heat do it’s thing, he supposed?

Leaving the eggs to their fate, he tried to figure out the next two things. Scrapple also needed to be put in a pan, so he had a second one out. Luckily Taako seemed to have an infinite supply of pans to work with. Kravitz was sure they had purposes, but whatever the differences between them were he couldn’t tell.

Slicing the scrapple, he laid as many as he could onto the pan before turning on the heat. He was pretty sure he just had to flip these over once one side was done and then wait for the other side and he was good. Easy.

Alright, this cooking thing wasn’t seeming too hard so far. Now to move onto the sausage.

Looking at the sausage, he realized he had absolutely no idea how to cook these.

Do they… go in the oven? How long? Probably not too long, but he didn’t want them to be raw either. He knew raw food was bad, unless it was certain raw food, and he didn’t trust himself enough to guess if this was one of the ones that was alright. He was pretty sure it wasn't, if he had to guess. Pulling out a tray he sorted out the sausages onto it before putting them into the oven. He guessed he could just keep checking on them until they were done.

By the time he finished that when he turned back towards the eggs they looked mostly solid. He stirred them around some more with the spatula, because raw eggs were also a bad thing to eat. Unless you were someone like Magnus, apparently then it was just fine to like, drink them.

Okay, uh, something, something he was missing something. Right, bagel. That was something he knew how to do, slicing one in half he stuck the ends in the toaster and left that to do its thing.

Checking on the scrapple, it was probably good enough to flip? Kravitz found himself cursing as quietly as he could under his breath to avoid waking Taako when the pieces broke apart into mush more often than not at his attempts to flip them. Every time he managed to flip one, splats of grease would pop at him. He found himself snapping his hand back in pain a couple times. He was a bounty hunter of some of the most dangerous beings in the planar system, a breakfast food really should register that high on the pain scale.

Alright, this wasn’t going to be pretty, but as long as it was cooked it would work.

He spent longer struggling with the scrapple than he thought, because by the time he was done with the pan the bagel was up. Which was a relief, because if nothing else, he knew how to spread cream cheese on some round bread.

Once that was done he figured the eggs were also good, and turned off the heat. When he scrapped them off of the pan he couldn’t help but wince a bit. They were a lot browner than he had been going for, and there was a lot stuck to the bottom of the pan that would  _ not _ come off. Throwing it into the sink, he filled it up with soap and water and figured that would do the trick for now.

Okay, it was just the scapple left now. It was hard to tell if the mushes were done or not, but he figured they probably were at this point. So he scrapped them onto the plate before cutting a few more slices. Maybe he could get some that looked kind of nice before he ran out and give the best ones to Taako.

When he dropped the new slices into the pan, they immediately started crackling and popping back at him. Snatching his hand away, his elbow hit the handle and sent the whole pan and uncooked meat to the ground.

“Shit, oh gods damn it,” he grumbled, wincing at the loud bang caused by the crash.

Bending down to start picking that whole mess up, when he stood back up he dropped the pan again. This time almost guilty, because Taako was standing in the kitchen doorway.

“Um, good morning?” Kravitz said hesitantly, and Taako had an amused look on his face. He’d obviously just woken up, his hair tangled and going every which way and not even the slightest bit of glamour on. It looked like he’d rushed out here almost immediately. It took Kravitz a second to realize why waking up alone when he hadn't been expecting to might’ve freaked him out a little.

“Morning m’dude,” Taako said easily, walking over and leaning across the counter some. Kravitz could see him do a quick glance over the food, most likely judging it. “Is there anything I can do? Or do you got it all covered for cha’ boy?” he asked, clearly having fun with all of this.

“If you don’t mind it not being the prettiest breakfast I think it’s done,” Kravitz said, leaning down and picking up the pan for a second time. Grabbing a broom, he quickly swept up the uncooked meat that had been thrown as well and threw it away.

“I mean, presentation is pretty important, but since you’re clearly new at this I’ll let it slide,” Taako said, pulling a stool out at the counter to sit on. Kravitz put half of the food on a plate for Taako and handed it over to him before going to grab him a drink.

“I appreciate that, it’s been a few hundred years at least, so I’m a little rusty,” he said. It was very clear that Taako was waiting until he handed him his drink and was watching before he tried any of the food. Kravitz waited as he carefully tried a bit of everything, and Taako didn’t make any comments, but he wasn’t making any looks of disgust either, which was better than he expected.

“Babe?” Taako asked once he took a drink, his voice somewhat solemn.

“Yes dear?”

“This is fucking terrible,” he said bluntly, and Kravitz couldn’t help but burst of laughter that got out of him.

“I’m sorry, I was hoping I would’ve picked up  _ something _ from watching you,” he apologized. The bluntness didn't bother him, thankfully at this point his nerves had been replaced with amusement. He should’ve known from the get go that there was nothing saving that food.

“Well you didn’t, holy fuck, not at all. Did you put salt in anything? Anything at all?” he asked, and Kravitz paused a moment to think that over.

“No, I think I forgot salt,” he admitted, and now Taako saw laughing.

“Yeah, that makes sense. How about we leave the cooking to the professionals from now on, ya hear?” Taako said, pushing himself up out of his seat.

"Taako, last week you invited me out for dinner and when I got here all you had was a block of sharp cheddar cheese you were eating like an apple," Kravitz said.

"Last week was stressful! We were finishing up buying the house," Taako insisted, and Kravitz supposed that was true.

“Fair. I suppose letting you cook from now on might be doable,” Kravitz said. Walking around the counter so he could be next to Taako and, he went and wrapped his arms around his waist. He really couldn’t bring himself to be upset about this absolute failure, because none of it changed the fact that he had a home with Taako now.

“I mean like, thanks though, I guess. It was sweet, well, not sweet. Sweet would’ve been a flavor and made it somewhat palatable, but ya know,” Taako said, and Kravitz couldn’t help the smile that stretched across his face at that.

“I thought you might appreciate the effort,” Kravitz said, leaning in with a kiss that Taako quickly reciprocated. He wasn’t sure how long they stayed like that, but it definitely didn’t feel long enough when Taako started to pull away from him. There was a frown on his face as he looked past Kravitz and back into the kitchen.

“Hey, babe? You made sure to turn everything off and shit, right?” he asked.

“Yes? I’m pretty sure I did, at least,” Kravitz said, trying to remember if he had or not. The fact that he couldn’t be 100% sure probably wasn’t the best sign. After another moment Taako pulled away from him and made his way fully into the kitchen.

“Nope, something’s burning,” he said with absolute certainty. Now that he’d mentioned it, Kravitz could definitely smell smoke. Taako started looking over the stove and Kravitz suddenly remembered.

“Shit, sausage,” he said, and Taako turned back towards him, clearly confused.

“What? Where are you making sausage?”

“In the- um, in the oven,” he explained, and Taako quickly pulled the oven door open at that. A pretty sizable plume of smoke billowed out, but Taako didn’t seem fazed by it in the slightest. He levitated the tray of what now only amounted to shriveled black husks out without a word. Kravitz quickly started opening some windows so the smoke could dissipate.

“Krav?”

“Yes Taako?”

“You don’t make sausage in the oven,” Taako told him blankly, and Kravitz had to bite down on his lip to keep himself from laughing.

“I’ll keep that in mind for next time,” he said, but Taako started shaking his head instantly at that.

“Nope, not gonna be a next time, you’ve lost next time privileges,” he said, but their was a smile on his face the entire time he spoke.

“Aw, and I was so hoping to try some baking,” Kravitz said, mostly as a joke. Taako walked back over, wrapping his arms back around Kravitz’s neck.

“You’re just lucky I love you,” he said, pulling him down into another kiss. This time there wasn’t anything to interrupt them, so when Kravitz pulled back, it was only to say-

“I love you too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> yep i'm doing taakitz week folks! this looks like it's gonna be a lot of fun and so expect a lot of dumb fluff with these silly boys this week. I'm planning on trying to fit every prompt in for each day, because i'm insane and also like a challenge. 
> 
> Oh! also, scrapple is a breakfast food that i think is a little regional? It's good tho, it's like, pork scraps that come in a big ol' block of meat that you cut into slices and fry. 
> 
> As always, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!


End file.
